


Broken Promises

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Reader-Insert, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John needs his son’s help on a case.





	Broken Promises

“Boys, I need your help”.

John Winchester was calling his sons for the first time in months. 

He needed help, desperately, on a case.

The voicemail was listened to by the brothers the next day, an argument breaking out over it.

“Seriously, Dean? He left without telling us anything. Now, all of sudden he needs us and you just wanna pack up and play good little soldier?”

“Shut the fuck up, Sammy”, Dean spat, hating the way his brother treated him when it came to their father.

“I’m not playing good little soldier. Just cos you don’t like him don’t mean I ain’t helping him. Now, hurry the fuck up and get your shit”, he said, taking his bag and walking out of the motel, stuffing it into the trunk and sitting in the car, watching as his brother reluctantly packed his stuff up.

They drove a few states over, ending up in Minnesota.

“Where the hell is he?” Sam asked, pissed that he was having to wait on his father, when he was the one who asked them to drive all the way up here.

“He’ll be here. He will”, Dean replied, his hopes of seeing his father not fading.

They waited for another 10 minutes, before the loud rumbling of the Sierra Grande filled their ears, the brothers turning to see their father’s car approaching.

“Boys”. 

John nodded to them as he hopped out of the car, taking a stand in front of them.

“What’s the case?” Sam rushed out, impatient and not wanting to see his father.

“Well, it’s a ghoul case. I think I found where they feed, but it seems this group is big as hell. So I need some help”.

The brothers nodded, wanting to get this done with.

They made their way to the building and entered, the stench of blood and rotten bodies hitting them immediately.

As they made their way into the large area, they spotted almost fourteen ghouls, draining a body.

John grimaced, before he blew their heads off with his shotgun, taking out at least five within a matter of seconds, before his sons jumped in, the three Winchester men easily taking down the entire group, working together in harmony.

“Fucking disgusting”, Dean commented as they dragged the bodies to a pile, along with the leftover remains of some of the other victims.

As they carried on cleaning, one of the Winchesters came across something he never expected.

He stood there, frozen, unable to move as he stared down at the bracelet.

The two other men in the room joined him after realizing he hadn’t moved much.

“What’s wrong?” one of them asked him, wondering what could have him so shook up.

He said nothing, just picking the object up and turning it in his hands.

A tear fell down the man’s cheek, not able to fully accept what he knew had happened.

He remembered the promises he made to y/n.

Promises of love. Of happiness and joy. Promises that he would never leave.

But he had to. 

He had to leave the man he had somehow fallen in love with. 

He never knew how it happened. No man had made him feel the way y/n had. 

At first, he tried to fight the attraction, thinking there was something going on. 

But eventually, he accepted his love for y/n.

So they were happy, for a while. Until he had to go.

Y/n waited, the promise of return made by his love was the one thing he held onto. 

Until the months passed without a word and he realised, he was alone.

He knew nothing of the monsters that roamed the world, not knowing that his co-worker was a ghoul, trusting him when he was offered a ride, his tyres mysteriously having been slashed.

As he lay on the table hours later, the blood being drained from him, he remembered the last moments he had with the man he loved with his entire being.

_“Be safe. Please. I mean, I’m assuming hunting involves bears, right?”_

_The other man simply chuckled, lacing up his boots._

_“Yes, and some other dangerous things. But I know what I’m doing”, he replied, getting up and walking towards y/n, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close._

_“I love you, y/n. I promise you, I will be back for you. No matter what, I’ll always come back to you”, he said, reaching into his pocket to procure the bracelet, placing it around y/n’s wrist, a symbol of his love._

_“I love you too. Make sure you come back to me, John Winchester”, he said, leaning up and kissing him, his hands holding the older man’s face, the stubble pricking at his hands as he rubbed, wanting to remember this moment._

_John left with a smile on his face, the thoughts of y/n not able to leave his mind._

_Not until his need for revenge clouded his mind, y/n being the last thing he thought about._

_He forgot to call. Forgot to write. And forgot to visit._

_He just forgot._

“Dad, what is it?” Dean asked, worried, because the man who had been strong his whole life, who never let emotions cloud his judgement, was now as still as a statue, tears running down his face.

“Nothing. It’s nothing”, he mumbled, his voice catching in his throat, knowing he had lost the one person he had truly loved after Mary. 

The person who loved him as purely as she did. 

The person he abandoned.

He held onto the bracelet for a minute longer, before sliding it onto his own arm.

They burnt down the building, John parting with his sons once more as he drove, despite Dean’s pleading for him to stay.

He couldn’t think about y/n, couldn’t think about how he abandoned him. 

Left him on his own, causing his death.

If he was still there, he could’ve protected him, made sure he was safe at all times.

But he wasn’t. 

He wasn’t there at all.

He broke his promise. 

He broke the one thing that kept him going for the past few years and now it was gone. 

His y/n, was gone.

John thought about his mission to find the thing that killed his wife. 

It was the only thing that could possibly push the thoughts of guilt and blame to the back of his mind, along with two bottles of Jack, knowing the second he let himself think about y/n, he would break.

So he did his best to forget.

Only that would never happen.

Y/n would haunt his mind for the few months he had left, the guilt never quite leaving, as John could only pray he would meet y/n again once his time came.


End file.
